Te partager
by Wynhilde
Summary: Un marché irréfléchi, du sexe, un triangle amoureux... Des ingrédients classiques, me direz-vous. Mais l'originalité n'est pas forcément le but du PWP. Harry/Drago/Hermione - ATTENTION : CONTENU ADULTE


**Résumé: **Un marché irréfléchi, du sexe, un triangle amoureux...

Des ingrédients classiques, me direz-vous.

Mais l'originalité n'est pas forcément le but du PWP.

**Pairing: **Harry/Drago/Hermione

**WARNING**: Threesome (relation à 3)

**Beta** : Lylène

**Le racontage de vie :**

Des niouzes de l'auteuse?

Bon bah écoutez, j'ai un petit slash de récemment traduit qui attend sagement que ma beta le renvoie, donc tout n'est pas désespéré.

J'ai repris une fic entamée il y a lurette-lurette-lurette et que je ne posterai PAS tant qu'elle sera pas finie.

J'ai écrit le chapitre 65,5 de MB et je ne posterai PAS non plus tant que j'aurais pas avancé davantage. Vous pouvez me lyncher à ce propos mais je tiens à signaler que si je meurs dudit lynchage, vous ne verrez JAMAIS la suite et fin de cette fic.

J'ai pas avancé d'un pouce mon boulot pour la fac. Surpris? Moi, non.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2010.

**Les notes sur le texte :**

J'ai écrit ça durant l'été 2007 alors que je stressais comme une folle sous l'effet conjoint de mon mémoire qui refusait de s'écrire et de la sortie imminente de HP7.

A la rentrée suivante, HP7 lu, le mémoire terminé et internet retrouvé, j'aurais pu poster ce OS mais... je ne l'assumais pas.

Depuis, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et j'ai lu des trucs tellement 10 000 fois plus hard que ceci m'apparait en comparaison ridiculement soft. Si on y regarde bien, il n'y a que le thème de la relation à 3 qui soit osé. Le reste, c'est de la pure guimauve. (Pour changer...) De la guimauve chargée de clichés, en plus, vous êtes prévenus!

Cela dit, j'espère que vous trouverez un peu de plaisir à lire ce petit fond de tiroir!

* * *

**Te partager…**

Un éclair de frustration passa très nettement dans les yeux acier.

— Bon sang, Potter ! On avait un accord ! Un ACCORD ! Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?!!! Et ça fait plus de quatre mois que j'attends que tu remplisses ta part du marché !

Harry serra les poings. Oui, merci pour lui, il savait ce que ça voulait dire « un Accord ». Et il se rappelait très bien du marché en question. Ils cohabitaient depuis presque un mois, en tant que Préfets en Chef, dans le même appartement, quand Drago Malefoy lui avait fait cette drôle de proposition :

— Écoute, Potter, voilà ce qu'on va faire… Je ramène ici autant de jolies filles que tu pourrais en souhaiter… Tu les gardes pour toi tout seul ou on les partage, ça m'est égal…

Très vite, Harry avait opté pour la seconde solution, celle du partage, et il s'en était très bien porté. Depuis, environ une fois par semaine, les deux Préfets passaient leur soirée avec une ravissante demoiselle. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, Drago avait très bon goût. Harry se rappelait notamment… Mais la voix du blond, qui était présentement en train de lui hurler dessus, le ramena à la réalité :

— Hé ho ! Tu entends ce que je te dis, Potter ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Oui… répondit distraitement Harry.

Comme l'autre le fixait, toujours furieux, il rajouta avec humeur :

— Si tu crois que c'est facile !...

En fait, c'était même carrément mission impossible. Harry soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter pareil marché ! Car juste après avoir formulé son inattendue mais toutefois très alléchante proposition, Drago avait ajouté :

— Et en échange…

Il avait laissé passer quelques secondes, comme pour accroître le suspense.

— En échange, tu me ramènes ta copine, la petite Granger, et tu me la sers sur un plateau… C'est d'accord ?

— Oui, avait répondu Harry sans réfléchir.

Et juste après, les mots avaient percuté son cerveau.

— Attends une seconde, avait-il dit, incrédule. La « petite _Granger_ »… Tu veux dire… Hermione ?…

Drago lui avait jeté un regard ironique.

— Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Granger, à Poudlard ?

Harry avait voulu protester :

— Mais… Enfin… Ce n'est pas poss…

Mais Drago l'avait vite interrompu :

— Trop tard, tu as dit oui !

A ce moment là, on avait frappé à la porte et Drago avait été ouvrir. Il était revenu en tenant par la taille deux charmantes élèves de Serpentard.

— Je te présente Rebecca et Suzie.

La dénommée Suzie lui avait lancé une œillade des plus suggestives, et Harry avait rapidement cessé toute protestation. « On verra ça demain, s'était-il dit, en attendant, profite de ta soirée… »

Mais ce type de soirées s'était reproduit très souvent, et jamais Harry n'avait eu le courage d'avouer à Drago qu'il refusait de faire tomber Hermione dans ses filets. Au début, ça le gênait sur un plan moral : Hermione était son amie, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça… Et puis il avait fini par se dire qu'aucune des donzelles que Drago ramenait à leur appartement n'avait l'air de s'en plaindre. Le seul problème était désormais qu'il ne voyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, comment convaincre Hermione de faire une telle chose. Ce qu'il entreprit d'expliquer à Drago :

— Ecoute… comment veux-tu que je fasse ?

Drago haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : « c'est ton problème, mec, pas le mien ».

— Tu me vois lui balancer froidement : « Dis-moi, Hermione, une petite partie de jambes en l'air à trois, ça te tente ? Parce que, notre appart' est confortable, et Drago Malefoy est un très bon coup, à ce qu'il paraît… » ?

Drago ne cilla pas. Harry n'arrivait pas à discerner si ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux était du mépris ou de l'agacement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Débrouille-toi ! finit-il par rétorquer avec agressivité. Tu as vu le nombre de filles que j'ai réussi à dégotter, depuis le début de l'année ? Et toi, tu n'arrives même pas à en ramener _une_ !

Sans répondre à la provocation, Harry demanda :

— Justement : puisque tu as toutes les filles que tu veux, pourquoi te faut-il précisément _celle-ci_ en plus ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et ajouta :

— Et puis, puisque tu es si doué, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la conquérir tout seul ?

Drago secoua la tête, comme s'il était navré par tant de stupidité.

— Si je pouvais le faire, tu crois que je me serais abaissé à te demander ton aide ?

Comme Harry avait l'air perplexe, il explicita :

— Les Serpentard, j'ai qu'à claquer dans mes doigts pour qu'elles me tombent dans les bras…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. La réputation de séducteur de Drago Malefoy n'était plus à faire, mais est-ce qu'il avait besoin de s'en vanter ainsi ? Mais Drago poursuivait :

— Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, il suffit d'un peu de persuasion, et c'est gagné… Mais les Gryffondor, tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir, c'est autre chose ! Elles me détestent toutes, unanimement, sans se poser de questions, simplement parce que je porte du vert et argent ! Je parie qu'elles préféreraient finir dans le lit de Flitwick que dans le mien ! Quant à Granger, c'est la pire de toutes !

Harry fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné par ce long monologue. Pauvre petit Malefoy !... Encore un peu, et il allait se mettre à réciter la Chanson du Mal Aimé…

— Très bien, Drago… Admettons que j'ai compris pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas séduire Hermione toi-même…. Ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu veux le faire… Alors que tu peux avoir toutes les autres filles de l'école, et qu'elle te déteste…

— Mais justement ! s'écria Drago. C'est parce qu'elle me déteste que je la veux. Moi aussi je la hais, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

Maintenant qu'il était lancé sur le sujet, il ne semblait plus capable de s'arrêter. C'est sur un ton enflammé qu'il poursuivit :

— Et c'est pour tirer vengeance d'elle que je désire si ardemment la posséder ! Pour elle, la vierge intouchable, la vertueuse Gryffondor, m'avoir cédé sera la plus terrible des humiliations. Et pour moi, la plus douce des victoires ! Surtout qu'elle adorera ça, et quand j'en aurai terminé, elle n'aura plus qu'une envie : que je la prenne sauvagement, encore, et encore ! Elle me suppliera, se traînera à mes genoux, et moi, j'aurai le plaisir de l'envoyer promener devant toute l'école. Comme ça, tout le monde saura que j'aurais triomphé d'elle, et que derrière ses airs de sainte-nitouche se cache une furie incapable de contrôler ses envies, prête à coucher avec son pire ennemi, et à renier tous ses principes, à abdiquer toute fierté, toute volonté !... Son âme m'appartiendra, et la broyer en mille morceaux m'apportera la plus grande des jouissances !...

Un violent coup de poing en plein estomac interrompit sa diatribe. Choqué, Harry avait mis du temps à réagir. Courbé en deux par la douleur, les mains sur le ventre, Drago peinait à reprendre son souffle. Il finit par relever la tête, l'air stupéfait :

— Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ! s'exclama-t-il encore tout suffoquant.

— Pourquoi ? !!!

Harry manqua s'étouffer sous le coup de l'indignation.

— Mais bordel, Malefoy ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?! Hermione est mon amie, je te rappelle ! Mon AMIE !!! Mais j'imagine que tu ne dois même pas savoir ce que ce mot signifie !...

Blanc de rage, il respirait vite, et avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

— Quand je pense que… Bon dieu ! J'ai failli livrer Hermione à une ordure telle que toi ! Dire que depuis quelques temps je croyais… je croyais que tu étais moins con que tu n'en avais l'air ! En fait, tu es encore pire que ce j'avais toujours pensé ! Tu ne mérites même pas la salive que je gaspille à t'insulter, espèce de sal…

Drago, qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux sur le sol, laissa échapper un rire amer.

— J'ai donc été bien convaincant ? demanda-t-il.

Il se tenait toujours le ventre, mais releva la tête pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

— Dommage que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même !...

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans sa voix que toutes les insultes que Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer lui parurent soudain vaines. Alors, au lieu de continuer à le traiter de tous les noms, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

— Bon sang, Malefoy ! Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça !? ça te mène à quoi, hein ?

Drago secoua la tête.

— A rien… répondit-il dans un murmure. Seulement, on m'a jamais appris à être autrement…

Harry soupira. Pour un peu, il allait falloir le plaindre ! Il retint une remarque désobligeante et demanda calmement :

— C'est donc si difficile, d'admettre la vérité ?

— Quelle vérité ? demanda Drago.

Il essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, comme s'il n'était pas concerné, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait empêcher sa voix de trembler.

— Que tu l'aimes, abruti !

— N'impor… voulut protester Drago.

— Tais-toi ! interrompit Harry. Oui, parfaitement : que tu l'aimes ! Tu crois abuser qui, au juste ? C'est aussi évident que si c'était écrit en gros, là !

Et pour souligner ses paroles, il se passa la main sur le front, là où se trouvait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

— Voilà, tu l'imagines, écrit là, sur ton front : « Drago Malefoy aime Hermione Granger » ! Tu es raide dingue d'elle ! Elle te rend fou ! Rien que de penser à elle, mais regarde-toi ! Tu trembles ! s'exclama-t-il, lui-même stupéfait par la violente réaction de Drago.

— Arrête ça ! cria ce dernier, qui, effectivement, tremblait de tous ses membres.

Harry s'interrompit une seconde pour le contempler. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait éprouver pour Drago à ce moment là : de la pitié, du mépris, du désir… « Comment ça, du désir ? ça va plus du tout, là ! » essaya-t-il de maîtriser ses pensées.

— Allons, poursuivit-il, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je lis clairement en toi, à présent (1): tu passes toutes tes nuits à rêver d'elle, et la journée, tu ne penses qu'à elle. C'est une obsession qui te pourchasse depuis si longtemps maintenant que tu ne sais plus au juste quand est-ce que ça a commencé… Tu sais juste que tu dois l'assouvir… Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Ils n'étaient séparés que par une cinquantaine de centimètre, et Harry fit un pas supplémentaire en direction de Drago. Le blond recula d'autant.

— Oui, répondit-il crânement. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule !

Mais il tremblait toujours. Harry avança à nouveau, tandis que Drago faisait un nouveau pas en arrière. Pour une fois, ce n'était plus lui qui menait le jeu.

— Oh, oui, c'est ridicule ! approuva Harry. Tout aussi ridicule que lorsque tu cries son nom, tout seul dans le noir. Et toutes les filles à qui tu as fait l'amour ces derniers mois – dois-je dire ces dernières années ? ou mieux : Toutes les filles, tout court ? – quand tu fermais les yeux, tu t'imaginais que c'était elle que tu tenais entre tes bras ? Est-ce que je me trompe ? Ne mens pas, Drago.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais recula encore.

— Rien que d'entendre son nom, tu frissonnes de désir. Et tu l'imagines en train de crier le tien. Je le sais. Tu l'imagines sous toi, ruisselante et éperdue, crier ton prénom de toutes ses forces, alors que tu la fais jouir.

Drago ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de dériver vers l'image très évocatrice que Potter venait de susciter.

— Est-ce que je me trompe ? assena encore une fois ce dernier.

Drago était maintenant bloqué par le mur. Ne pouvant plus reculer, il lui fallait bien répondre.

— Et on dit que les Serpentards sont cruels… accusa-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit un pas de plus. Maintenant, ils étaient vraiment très, très près l'un de l'autre. Si proches que Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur du Serpentard, et les effluves de savon qui s'échappaient de par le col entrouvert de son peignoir – quand ils avaient entamé leur conversation, Drago venait juste de sortir de la douche.

— Je ne suis pas cruel, répondit-il doucement. Je voudrais juste que tu admettes…

Il passa la main par l'ouverture du peignoir et la posa sur le cœur de Drago. Il battait à tout rompre.

— …que tu l'aimes.

Drago ne répondit rien. Harry laissa sa main glisser le long de sa poitrine, si bien qu'en en heurtant la ceinture, le peignoir s'ouvrit.

— Sur ça, au moins, tu ne peux pas mentir. Tu la désires… murmura-t-il en enserrant de sa main la virilité du jeune homme, qui, effectivement, ne mentait pas.

Drago sursauta, comme s'il prenait soudainement conscience de la situation. Il saisit brusquement la main de Harry et la repoussa violemment, tout en s'écartant de lui.

— A quoi tu joues, Potter ?!! demanda-t-il, la voix saturée d'agressivité.

— Je ne joue pas, répondit-il tout doucement.

Drago crut discerner un éclair de tristesse dans les grands yeux verts, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela eut pour effet de faire disparaître sa colère. Néanmoins, il respirait vite, et ses mains tremblaient toujours. Harry les prit toutes les deux entre les siennes, et les serra contre lui.

— Jure que tu ne lui feras aucun mal.

— Hein ? demanda Drago, qui avait quelque difficulté à suivre la logique de la conversation.

— Hermione, expliqua Harry. Jure que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal.

Drago avala sa salive.

— Bien sûr que non. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, et tu le sais très bien... Puisque tu sais tout.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Harry esquissa un sourire timide.

— Allons, viens… dit-il.

Il tenait toujours ses mains, et il l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au canapé du petit salon qu'ils partageaient. Sans mot dire, il le fit s'asseoir, tandis qu'il se plaçait à genoux devant lui. Drago sentait monter en lui, à parts égales, l'angoisse et l'excitation.

— Harry ?… demanda-t-il à nouveau. A quoi tu joues ?

Très prévisible, celui-ci répéta :

— Je ne joue pas.

Puis, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Drago, il le força à s'appuyer au dossier du canapé. Le Serpentard essayait, en vain, de contrôler un début de panique :

— Tu ne joues pas ? Bien. Heu… qu'est-ce que tu fais, exactement, alors ?...

En guise de réponse, Harry écarta le peignoir des deux mains, et commença à parsemer le torse pratiquement imberbe du beau blond de délicats baisers.

— Harry ?

L'interpellé releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

— Je me permets d'insister, mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je me fais pardonner, répondit-il finalement.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration.

— Ah oui ? Ecoute, heu… Je… Ce n'est pas… Tu…

Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres :

— Shhh. Ne dis rien…

Il posa son autre main sur sa cuisse et commença à le caresser avec une douceur et une sensualité dont Drago ne l'aurait jamais cru capable. Il fit courir ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, dessinant lentement un chemin brûlant, sinueux, mais qui descendait, incontestablement. Drago décida qu'il n'était pas responsable de tout cela, et ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter au mieux de l'instant présent et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Comme à chaque fois, cela échoua lamentablement. Parce que comme à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image d'Hermione apparut aussitôt sur l'écran noir de sa conscience. De ses lèvres s'échappa un son, à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement. Harry prit ça pour un encouragement. Et, d'une certaine façon, c'en était un, car Drago ne pouvait pas lui contester cela : il était indéniablement doué. Il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se laisser aller, puisque, de toute façon, Harry savait pertinemment que c'était à Hermione qu'il pensait en ce moment même.

Ses lèvres douces et chaudes se refermèrent délicatement sur son membre durci et se mirent à l'agacer gentiment. Cette fois, Drago ne chercha même pas à réprimer son gémissement, tandis que Harry accélérait progressivement la cadence. Il posa une main sur la tête de Harry et prit plaisir à enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux perpétuellement en bataille du jeune homme. Doucement, il se mit à le guider, pour l'aider à trouver le bon rythme. Il était prêt d'atteindre l'extase quand une drôle de sensation, une sorte de pressentiment, le poussa à rouvrir les yeux.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, et l'espace d'une seconde, il crut qu'il ne repartirait jamais.

Hermione se tenait là, dans l'encadrure de la porte, et contemplait la scène, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Incontestablement choquée. Mais comme si une sorte d'étrange fascination la poussait à rester, elle semblait paralysée sur place. Drago gémit bien malgré lui :

— Hermione…

Et la suite mourut sur ses lèvres. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, bien loin d'imaginer que l'héroïne des fantasmes de son partenaire se tenait en chair et en os à quelques mètres d'eux. Toutefois, celle-ci sursauta violemment en comprenant que Drago s'était aperçu de sa présence. Et elle laissa échapper ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, à savoir un plateau sur lequel était posé une théière bouillante et deux tasses en porcelaine. Drago était connu pour avoir de très bons réflexes, en toutes circonstances. Il en donna une preuve magistrale en saisissant sa baguette qui était restée à portée de main, et en lançant un sort informulé. Le plateau de vaisselle interrompit sa chute à moins de dix centimètres du sol, lévitant tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant, Drago ne parvint pas à se retenir plus longtemps. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure d'Harry tandis que son plaisir atteignait son apogée. Sa concentration disparut, et la porcelaine s'écrasa au sol dans un grand bruit. Ce son sembla ramener Hermione à la réalité, et elle s'enfuit en courant. Drago cria son prénom, comme si cela allait la faire revenir.

Le bruit de la vaisselle cassée fit se retourner Harry, juste à temps pour voir la jeune fille quitter la pièce en trombe. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se leva et courut après elle. Elle était encore dans le couloir de leur appartement lorsqu'il la rattrapa. Il la saisit par la manche et la força à se retourner.

— Hermione ! Attends !...

Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur et donna un coup sec du poignet pour récupérer sa manche. Harry dut la bloquer par les épaules pour l'empêcher de partir.

— Attends, je te dis ! Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !...

Hermione le foudroya du regard et essaya de se dégager. Comme il ne la laissait pas faire, elle jeta :

— Ah oui ! Et d'après toi, qu'est-ce que je suis censée croire ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Harry ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait l'apaiser. Elle semblait réellement bouleversée par le spectacle dont elle avait été témoin.

— Je… je ne sais pas… balbutia-t-il. Que Drago et moi sommes amants… ou quelque chose comme ça…

— Et tu vas sans doute me dire que ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda-t-elle, le choc le disputant à la fureur dans sa voix.

— Non, répondit Harry. Ce n'est pas… Bien sûr que non ! C'était un accident…

— Un accident ? répéta-t-elle. Tu te fiches de moi ?

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry. Comme il ne la lâchait pas, elle lança, pleine de mépris :

— Toi et Malefoy ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est dégoûtant !...

Harry balbutia :

— Je… non…

— Tais-toi ! trancha-t-elle.

Elle eut une moue dégoûtée.

— Tu en as encore un peu, là… indiqua-t-elle d'un air de défi, en désignant le coin de sa bouche.

Harry porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres, maintenant toujours fermement la jeune femme de l'autre. Effectivement, son doigt recueillit une goutte du liquide parfumé, juste au coin de ses lèvres. Il regarda son doigt, puis Hermione, la fixant droit dans les yeux, avec une intensité qui la mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Lentement, d'une voix douce mais qui ne souffrait aucune réplique, il articula :

— Allons Hermione. Sois honnête. Reconnais que tu adorerais goûter l'envoûtante liqueur d'amour de Drago Malefoy…

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à une phrase aussi volontairement provocante. Elle était en train de découvrir une face de son meilleur ami dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle venait de s'imaginer _elle_, à la place que Harry occupait quelques instants auparavant, c'est-à-dire, agenouillée entre les cuisses de Drago. Perturbée par cette image terriblement évocatrice, elle avait à peine conscience du fait que Harry faisait glisser la main posée sur son épaule, pour finalement venir immobiliser la nuque de la jeune fille. « Je rêve, pensa-t-elle, il ne va tout de même pas… »

Dans le regard de son amie, le courroux commençait à le céder au trouble, ce que Harry trouva indéniablement encourageant. Avec une infinie lenteur, il leva son doigt humide de la semence du Serpentard, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur du visage d'Hermione. En la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, il effleura délicatement ses lèvres du bout de son index. Malgré elle, elle entrouvrit la bouche pour y laisser pénétrer le doigt incriminé. Ce goût musqué, si personnel, si masculin, avait quelque chose d'aphrodisiaque, d'excitant - même si elle ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde. Elle vit le visage de Harry se rapprocher du sien et ferma les yeux, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Ses lèvres vinrent remplacer son doigt et sa langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, jouant à la caresser délicatement. Harry avait encore le goût de Drago sur lui, et Hermione en était terriblement consciente.

Elle pensa fugitivement que si elle devait réagir, c'est-à-dire rompre le baiser, gifler Harry et partir en courant, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela, répondant au contraire de plus en plus passionnément à l'étreinte que lui imposait son ami. Elle se figea en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa taille.

Parce que celles de Harry étaient restées à la hauteur de ses épaules.

Drago était resté un instant affalé sur le canapé, anéanti par ce qui venait de se produire. Et puis en entendant les éclats de voix qui provenaient du couloir, il avait finalement trouvé la force de se lever. Il était arrivé juste à temps pour entendre la dernière phrase de Harry et voir la jeune fille accepter son baiser. Il s'était figé, incrédule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rassemble suffisamment de courage pour avancer jusqu'à Hermione, et poser enfin ses mains sur son corps, comme il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il la sentit se crisper, et elle interrompit le baiser, cherchant à échapper à cette double étreinte. Elle était clairement affolée, même si une bribe d'excitation se lisait encore dans ses yeux.

— Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais il pouvait assez facilement interpréter son silence : au vu de la scène dont elle avait été témoin, sa confiance se trouvait nettement diminuée. Drago murmura à son oreille :

— Hermione…

Il le dit lentement, comme si chacune des syllabes interdites qui composaient ce prénom était une friandise succulente qu'il prenait un plaisir infini à faire rouler sur ses lèvres.

— Hermione, répéta-t-il.

Et elle frémit, comme si ce mot, si banal pour elle, devenait soudain la plus érotique des promesses. Drago le sentit, car il avait toujours les mains sur sa taille, et cela le poussa à être plus audacieux. Sans l'avoir vraiment calculé, il se plaqua de tout son corps contre elle. Il portait toujours son peignoir, mais il était resté grand ouvert. Il crut défaillir d'extase au contact de son corps nu contre les vêtements de celle qui était progressivement devenue son plus grand, son unique fantasme. Harry avait pris les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et les serrait fortement, presque désespérément, comme s'il était conscient que c'était le moment décisif où elle allait faire son choix, et qu'il espérait ainsi la convaincre de rester. Drago se remit à parler à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Sa voix était la sensualité incarnée, et Hermione sentait une chaleur irrésistible gagner l'ensemble de son corps.

— Hermione, dit-il pour la troisième fois. Pour cette nuit… Oublie qui tu es. Qui je suis. Oublie tout et laisse nous t'aimer, comme tu n'as jamais été aimée. Tu en as envie, non ? Moi j'en ai tellement envie, Hermione, tellement envie de toi…

Il continua à lui murmurer ainsi des paroles enivrantes à l'oreille, tandis que Harry retrouvait son sens de l'initiative. Il embrassa tendrement l'intégralité du visage de la jeune fille, son front, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout en défaisant d'une main habile l'agrafe de sa cape de sorcière. Le lourd vêtement tomba au sol dans un bruit de tissu froissé. En dessous, elle portait sa très classique et très sage tenue d'écolière : chemisier blanc, jupe droite, noire. Les deux garçons n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour savoir qu'ils trouvaient tous deux cela terriblement excitant. Sans se concerter, l'un – en l'occurrence Harry – défit la fermeture de la jupe, tandis que l'autre, très lentement, faisait sauter un à un les boutons du chemisier.

Quand Hermione se retrouva en sous-vêtements, coincée entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, elle se dit qu'il était décidément un peu tard pour reculer. De toute façon, elle n'en avait aucune envie. Un gémissement sourd franchit ses lèvres tandis que Harry faisait courir sa bouche enfiévrée sur son cou, glissant lentement vers sa poitrine. Drago était justement en train de la défaire de son soutien-gorge. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière et ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, de profil. Si le baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Harry avait été passionné, que dire de celui-ci ! Il lui sembla que le jeune homme voulait lui communiquer tout le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. C'était un sentiment si fort, si puissant, qu'il menaçait de faire chavirer sa raison. Elle avait à peine conscience des mains de Harry, qui parcourait son corps de façon de plus en plus impudique : seule la bouche de Drago, désespérément soudée à la sienne, la rattachait à la réalité.

Cependant, quand elle comprit que Harry venait de lui ôter sa culotte de fine dentelle blanche, dernière et illusoire barrière qui protégeait sa pudeur, elle sentit une onde de pure panique la traverser. Harry s'en rendit compte et il interrompit ses attouchements pour dire :

— Chut, Hermione. Il ne va rien t'arriver. On t'aime tous les deux très fort, et tu n'as rien à craindre de nous…

Drago rompit leur baiser mais n'arriva pas à prononcer le « Je t'aime » qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Harry saisit la main du blond dans la sienne et la guida jusqu'à la partie la plus intime du corps de la jeune fille. Drago se mordit la lèvre au contact de la toison soyeuse et bouclée. Il constata avec plaisir que le corps d'Hermione secrétait une humidité certaine, qui trahissait agréablement son excitation. Tandis qu'il se mettait à la caresser, il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule, appuya sa joue contre celle du Gryffondor et chuchota à son oreille :

— Merci, Harry…

Et celui-ci comprit bien que ce n'était pas uniquement pour avoir amené sa main jusqu'à cette contrée mystérieuse qu'il le remerciait. Hermione commença à haleter et à pousser de petits gémissements, ses joues rosissant légèrement sous l'effet conjugué de la gêne et du plaisir. Troublé par cette manifestation de désir, Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau. Hermione se mit à se contorsionner, comme si elle essayait d'échapper à la délicieuse mais insoutenable caresse à laquelle Drago la soumettait. Toutefois, elle était fermement maintenue par l'étreinte conjuguée des deux jeunes gens. Harry, la sentant sur le point de connaître l'apogée du plaisir la serra même plus fort contre lui, et elle abandonna avec reconnaissance sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se mit à respirer plus rapidement, et le volume sonore de ses gémissements augmenta proportionnellement. Drago, qui avait posé une main sur son sein gauche et le malaxait tendrement, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il crut s'évanouir de bonheur en l'entendant jouir.

Quand il fut lui-même un peu calmé, il dit :

— On pourrait peut-être trouver un endroit un peu plus confortable ?...

Il se maudit pour avoir prononcé une phrase aussi bassement pragmatique. Cependant, Harry approuva en hochant la tête, le souffle court, lui aussi, et se sépara d'eux pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, à seulement quelques mètres de là. Drago se baissa, passant un bras au niveau des genoux de la jeune fille, tandis qu'il laissait l'autre à la hauteur de sa taille. Il la souleva ainsi et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle franchit le seuil de la chambre de Harry. Arrivés au milieu de la pièce, il la posa à terre, et ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue. Harry, pendant ce temps là, se défaisait en hâte de ses vêtements. Il était le seul à être encore habillé, le peignoir de Drago étant resté tenir compagnie aux vêtements d'Hermione, abandonnés au beau milieu du couloir. Tandis que Harry achevait de se dévêtir, Drago alla s'allonger sur le grand lit, où Hermione le suivit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle voulut prendre la virilité du jeune homme dans sa main, pour le guider en elle, mais il fit non de la tête. La prenant par les bras, il la fit se retourner et s'allonger sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas la prendre. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas trop vite. Elle était un territoire sacré et inespéré, dont il voulait adorer chaque parcelle avant de le posséder. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux de l'autre main, et ils restèrent ainsi, pratiquement immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Harry les rejoigne.

Il s'installa au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur les avant-bras, quêtant une autorisation dans son regard lumineux. Elle lui fit un sourire si charmant qu'il ne put résister guère plus longtemps. Il la pénétra avec douceur, en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui occasionnait aucune douleur. Ce n'était pas le cas, et bientôt, Hermione ferma les yeux de satisfaction, tandis que les poussées de Harry se faisaient plus approfondies. Drago caressait ses seins, son ventre, ses bras avec une légèreté insoupçonnable. Joue contre joue, il l'écoutait gémir avec ravissement. Ses fesses, à la peau douce et ferme, étaient pressées contre son sexe, et, douce torture, s'incrustaient contre lui un peu plus à chaque coup de rein que donnait Harry. Celui-ci accéléra soudain la cadence, et Hermione laissa échapper un murmure :

— Oh… Harry…

Drago ressentit alors la morsure de la jalousie, brûlante et bien réelle, qui lui dévorait le cœur. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit d'être jaloux de Harry, avec aucune des autres filles qu'ils avaient possédées ensemble. Mais là, bien sûr, c'était différent. La pensée mesquine que l'autre n'avait rien à faire là l'assaillit soudain. Et comme il restait un Serpentard machiavélique, il se dit, sans toutefois le formuler exactement ainsi, qu'il pourrait peut-être hâter quelque peu le processus, afin de se débarrasser plus rapidement de lui. Aussi, il posa sa main gauche au bas des reins de Harry et la laissa glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, dont il apprécia malgré lui la musculature. Le Gryffondor tourna son visage vers lui et l'éclat de ses yeux verts était à la fois si tendre et si ensorceleur que Drago sentit tout ressentiment l'abandonner. Il souleva alors légèrement la tête, et les lèvres de Harry se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était la première fois que Drago embrassait – se laissait embrasser par ? – un garçon. Cependant, il n'eut guère le loisir de se poser des questions métaphysiques. Harry était un amant aussi ardent que doué, et bientôt il n'y eut plus de place dans l'esprit de Drago pour autre chose que pour la passion qui semblait passer de l'un à l'autre par l'intermédiaire de ce baiser.

Harry se détacha finalement de ses lèvres, au moment où il atteignait l'apogée du plaisir, dans un dernier et puissant coup de rein, répandant sa chaude semence dans le ventre d'Hermione. Dans un gémissement peut-être involontaire, mais suffisamment audible pour que ses deux partenaires l'entendent, il murmura :

— Drago…

Celui-ci s'était remis à caresser la jeune fille, et il la sentit se contracter dans ses bras tandis qu'elle rejoignait le Gryffondor dans l'extase, avec quelques secondes de décalage. Son bassin se souleva brusquement, avant de s'arc-bouter contre le corps de Drago. Harry, le corps ruisselant de sueur, s'était assis dans le lit, juste à côté d'eux, et les observait, heureux de les voir ensemble, maintenant que ses sens étaient apaisés. Hermione roula sur le côté et se blottit contre Drago. Elle embrassa son torse avec ferveur, et, de sa main, le conduisit à l'orgasme en quelques mouvements habiles. Il jouit en criant son nom avec force, si bien que Harry craignit un instant qu'il ne réveille Mac Gonagall, dont l'appartement n'était pas situé très loin de celui des Préfets en Chef.

oOo

L'aube naissante les trouva tous trois endormis et étroitement enlacés. L'un deux, juste avant de succomber au sommeil, avait rabattu une couverture sur eux. Hermione ouvrit les yeux la première. A sa gauche se trouvait Drago. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse, et leurs jambes étaient intimement mêlées. Harry se tenait à droite d'elle. Il la tenait serrée contre lui par la taille, tandis que son autre main étreignait celle de Drago, leurs doigts entrecroisés par-dessus le corps de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un soupir de bien-être et referma les yeux.

* * *

NdA:

(1) ça ne se fait pas d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur ses amis, comme ça !… Bon, d'accord, c'est pour la bonne cause… Mais quand même !

_____________

**Message du Front d'Incitation à la Review (FIC) : **

On constate ici et ailleurs, une chute du nombre de review, et d'autre part, un nombre de reviews ridiculement faible en regard du nombre de lectures.

Je ne dis pas ça pour moi car généralement, je n'ai pas vraiment lieu de me plaindre, mais je connais quelques auteurs qui commencent à être sérieusement découragés par cet état de fait.

D'où je vous propose d'aller faire un petit tour ici, sur le Front d'Incitation à la Review :

http: // forum. fanfiction. net/ forum/APAGCPMDEO/56737/

(Enlevez les espaces, le lien ne passe pas sur ff . net sinon...)

Parce que certes, on écrit pour soi, mais il ne fait pas de mal de rappeler qu'on publie **pour les autres**, pour être lu, et si possible, recevoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit.

Sinon, nos textes continueraient de dormir sagement sur nos PC - comme celui-ci l'a fait pendant quelques années d'ailleurs - plutôt que de prendre la peine de les poster avec le risque jamais négligeable que notre pseudo soit percé à jour par nos profs/élèves/collègues/famille, etc.

Donc n'oubliez jamais que les fanfictions que vous lisez ne sont pas un dû, sous prétexte qu'elles sont disponibles gratuitement sur Internet, que les auteurs passent énormément de temps à les écrire et les poster, et que le moins que vous puissiez faire est de leur dire merci par review interposée!

(Je me répète, je ne dis pas ça pour moi, j'ai des reviewers géniaux!)

Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note!


End file.
